Gaiken Sugoi
, Base Life Manipulation, Cellular Regeneration Absorption, Cellular Regeneration Ejection, Cellular Regeneration Redistribution, Chain, Destroying Axe Fist, Final Fusillade, Flesh Release: Flesh Clone Technique, Gathering Storm, Jet Booster Jump, Piston Fist, Piston Fist: Style One, Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons, Muscle Generation, Hell Stab, Hell Stab Four-Finger Spear Hand: Sky Drop, Hell Stab One-Finger Nukite: Ultimate, Hell Stab Three-Finger Spear Hand: Side Swipe, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Dragon Tornado, Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Release: Lightning Rod, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique, Lightning Release: Depth Charge, Lightning Transmission, |romaji = Gaiken Sugoi|classification = S-rank, Missing-nin|affiliations = Otogakure~Former, Jashinst~Former|teams = Sound Five~Former|partners = Rei~Deceased|tools = Jigoku no Ken|japanese voice sample = |english voice sample = }} History Over 50 years ago, a child was born into the Gaiken clan, or as it is better known, Jūgo's Clan. It became apparent quickly, though, that even among the unstable clan this child was particularly unwell. Prone to fits of rage and bloodlust that far outclassed even the others, the boy was eventually shunned, and left at the age of 11. While he wouldn't know it for many years, this decision ultimately saved him from the fate of his clan. As Sugoi grew older, his fits of violence increased exponentially, forcing him to spend much of his adolescence alone. In this solitude, he worked to improve his martial prowess, while developing a callous disregard for life. In his early twenties, Sugoi wound up in Otogakure, where his innate skill in combat, coupled with his ruthless nature and powerful unique abilities landed him amongst the ranks of the Sound Five. His tenure with them was short-lived, though, as his unstable nature got him into trouble, when a blood frenzy led to an attack on the village. Sugoi was forced to flee, with barely his life, and returned to live his violent ways alone. At some point in his life, Sugoi was introduced to the religion of Jashin, and became deeply infatuated with what it offered. Immortality didn't interest him nearly as much as the thought of a deity who requested murder of his followers, though. It wasn't long before he gave himself over to the religion wholly, and even founded a cult of like-minded followers, even naming himself Shodaime Shikage (First Death Shadow). As happened so often in Sugoi's life, though, his fractured mind proved unequal to the task, and he ended up brutally murdering the entire cult. This sat ill with even the Evil God, and Sugoi was cursed from that moment on. Scant months after the massacre of his cult, Sugoi was hunted to capture by a group of Shinobi from Otogakure. Without mercy, Sugoi was executed, his body left for the crows. It was then he came to realize the extent of Jashin's wrath, as two days after his murder, Sugoi awakened, pain wracking his every nerve as his body came to life once more. Since then, in addition to his callous attitude towards life, he has also developed an apathy for his own, unending life. While he doesn't have Immortality in the traditional sense, every time he is killed, he is doomed to return days later, and begin the cycle anew. Furthermore, after his first death, Sugoi's body changed as well. He no longer requires food, water or sleep, no longer ages, but still feels pain, and obviously, can be killed. In many ways, he is more zombie than man. To date, Gaiken Sugoi has been killed more than a dozen times. Sound Five Not much is known about Sugoi's stint with the elite group of assassins known as the Sound Five, except that during this time Sugoi discovered the most versatile of his blood-given abilities, Mubōbina Bōei. Sugoi's Cult of Jashin Due to the ultimately short time Sugoi led his religious cult, not much was actually accomplished during his reign as Shikage. Before his rage-fueled murder of his followers that led to his current state, though, Sugoi had begun plans to incite war among the Shinobi villages. These plans never came to fruition, however, and the most notable event of his rule, other than the massacre that ended it, was a brief love affair with an undead queen and a feud with her brood. Capture by Iwagakure Most recently, Sugoi has found himself in the forcible employ of the Shodaime Tsuchikage, Miyuu, bound to service by a seal ridden collar. This time wound up being rather short, though, as soon he facilitated his escape though his contact, Ojiro. Through his own death, he was smuggled out of the village, hidden inside the man's body. Appearance Sugoi has never been able to blend into a crowd, but neither has he tried. His large stature, coupled with his intense stare and tendency to lick his teeth has always caused him to stand out. After his most recent resurrection, Sugoi's appearance has altered once more. His body no longer appears sunken, but swollen with pure muscle. His blue hair is cut short, and generally unkempt. For some reason, his time inside the body of Ojiro has seemed to cost him his right eye, which did not reform with him. Personality To Sugoi, all life (including his own), is wasteful and meaningless, and is therefore expendable. There is no value in mercy, or friendship, or compassion. Only those strong enough to do so on their own should carry on in their existence, and those who cannot should be culled. Death is all that matters, something that Sugoi has formed an intimate relationship with. He enjoys tormenting and toying with his opponents, taking great amusement in physically overpowering a weaker adversary. In addition to his callous and unforgiving nature, Sugoi suffers from Psychosis, causing him difficultly with normal human interaction as well as loss of contact with reality. This mental break results in seemingly random or erratic behavior, bordering on the bizarre. While he does, on occasion, have moments of lucidity, even these are accompanied by speech and actions unfitting of the situation. In his lucidity, he is arguably more violent and sadistic than normal, venting his anger and frustration on those around him. Abilities While he knows a handful of Ninjutsu techniques, Sugoi is primarily a hand-to-hand fighter. The transformative abilities of his Sennika grant him an upper hand against most opponents, and coupled with his Mubōbina Bōei, he can become a veritable bulwark of melee combat. In addition to being able to transform his body, regenerate and redistribute mass, and harden his body at will, Sugoi has developed a number of other abilities he can perform with his Sennika. He's developed a means to convert lost flesh into full blown clones, shift his very molecules to pass through physical objects, absorb kinetic energy from impacts and throw it back, and generate additional muscle mass, increasing his speed and strength almost without limit. Credit The character depicted is not my own creation, but is property of Bones Inc. (株式会社 ボンズ Kabushiki Kaisha Bonzu), from the source material 'Boku no Hero Academia'